


Sensitive

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kisses [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Happy Ending, M/M, Scarring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are desperate for some time alone, so they sneak out to the Quidditch changing rooms. While there, Albus tells Scorpius a tiny story that he's never heard before, and it makes him love Albus more than ever.





	Sensitive

“Scor, I… _Oh..._ ” 

The breathless quiver of Albus’ voice cut through the silence of the Quidditch changing rooms. 

Having his boyfriend in his arms, all warm and wanting, was heating Scorpius’ skin far more efficiently that any warming spell he could have cast. The room was dark and shadowy, lit only by one sconce high on the wall behind them. Privacy could be terribly hard to come by, even in a castle, and this was contact that both boys had been craving. 

Sneaking out of their dormitory after hours was possibly the naughtiest trick they’d tried that year, but the judicious use of his boyfriend’s invisibility cloak had meant they’d not been caught. 

And the looming threat of losing House Points had faded into utter insignificance once they’d lay down a blanket and begun to kiss. 

Scorpius had been enjoying peppering soft, tiny kisses on the sensitive skin just below below Al’s ear lobe, but he had moved over to find his best friend’s lips instead. They were soft beneath his, and the tiny pressure of Albus’ tongue, hesitantly tickling against his own was sending a shock of warmth to his that was rather more enticing than he was used to. 

The moment was intoxicating, and Scorpius felt his body slipping slightly out of his control. 

He pulled his lips away, thought. Albus was his world. He wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ ever be selfish when it came to the boy he loved more than anything. Scorpius closed his eyes, and moved his head to nibble on the soft stubbly skin of his boyfriends jaw. 

“What is it, love?… Tell me what you need...” Scorpius murmured into Al’s skin. He tasted delicious under his lips; both sweet like his cocoa butter body wash; and musky, healthy and very male. Moving down, he focussed his kisses onto the hollow of his boyfriends collar bone. This was more intimate that they’d ever been before, and Scorpius had to choke back a groan, nearly overwhelmed with desire. 

“It's just that… _Oh, Merlin..._ ” 

Albus, it seemed, was just as overcome. His boyfriend had been rendered inarticulate, seemingly incapable of speech. But for Scorpius, the blunt fingers dragging his bed-shirt out of his trousers was language enough. Scor released his lips momentarily; only freeing his lips for long seconds while Albus, grinning, whipped both of their shirts off over their heads. 

Scorpius just revelled in all that soft, freckly skin under his fingers. He could see a million places he longed to touch, to caress and to kiss. He was shook by how fast the arousal had risen in him, hot, sharp and all-consuming. 

Then Scorpius noticed a tiny scar on Al’s shoulder. 

Utterly small, and insignificant, it was no wonder he’d never spied it before in their years of sharing a bedroom. It was white, slightly raised and would have been utterly invisible on his own porcelain skin. On Albus, however, it cut a narrow mark through his honey toned skin. Scorpius leaned over and rolled the tip of one finger delicately over the scar, Al’s breath stuttering in his throat as he did so. 

“What’s this Al?…”Scorpius asked, trailing his lips around the edges of the scar. “You never told me about this-”

“It’s nothing Scor...”Al’s face was a burning red, and he sighed as Scorpius moved his lips to its location. “I… _Oh!_ … When I was a kid… Dad messed up… _Circe! Scor, your mouth!_ … He left… Left his wand out, and James picked it up… _Mmmm_ … Tried to copy some spell he’d seen… And a bit of magic caught me there… Just an accident… I can’t even remember… _But its so sensitive, sometimes…_ ” 

Scorpius touched the tiny scar, and imagined very young Albus crying in his mum’s arms. 

Imagined how awful Al’s dad and brother must have felt, and how his tears would have dried just as soon as the applied poultice of Dittany took its effect. He wondered if Al had been frightened by the spark of magical spells for days afterwards, or if he forgotten his fright immediately; confident and happy, surrounded by the love of his family. He narrowed his eyes, feeling a little sad that he’d never known his soulmate as a child and that he hadn’t been there to comfort him too. At least he had him now, and he knew he’d never let go. 

Scorpius stroked the scar once more, delighting at the shiver that ran through Al’s body as he caressed him, and the gasp that escaped his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Sensitive, is it?” Scorpius asked. “I’m going to get to know every part of you that makes you gasp like that. Get to know all your stories... I want to love you for every part of your life”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story xxxx


End file.
